Dark Marks from the Past
by MrandMrsTemple
Summary: Jack's death comes back to haunt Abby in a dream. Connor comforts her. Rubbish summary I know, but please read anyway, there's something waiting at the end of chapter 2.
1. Reliving a Death

Abby's eyes snapped open. She was lying on her belly on a bed of logs and feathers. She found she could barely breathe, as she was being smothered by something huge, something feathery and, judging by the fact that she could hear a very faint heartbeat, something alive. With some difficulty, she looked around to see that there was an enormous haast's eaglet-just bigger than a man-on either side of her, lying on their bellies underneath their enormous, living blanket.

Suddenly, the thing that was smothering Abby and the eaglets was lifted off of them. As the faint sunlight reached her, Abby took a look at herself. To her shock, she found that she was covered in white downy feathers. Her five toed feet had been replaced with scaly, three toed ones. Most shocking off all was the fact that she was now extremely plump. Now she realised what had happened, she had turned into a baby haast's eagle.

Suddenly, from above Abby's head there came the sound of screaming, screaming that she had heard before, just before she had gone into labour with Nick. She looked up to see, Jack! Jack, suspended in the talons of a male haast's eagle, wriggling about in vain to try and escape. Looking around, Abby could see the mother haast's eagle getting off the nest, and then, her fellow eagle chicks leaping up and down to try and get at Jack.

Soon she herself started jumping up and down, but not to try and eat Jack, but so that she could try and get him out of the father eagle's talons. Now she understood why she had been turned into an eagle chick and placed in this nest, it was so that she could save her brother from his untimely death. So far though, she had not managed to snatch him out of the father eagle's talons.

Eventually, she found herself having to rest. As she did so, she noticed that the two other eaglets had stopped jumping up and down and were now backing away towards the edges of the nest. She felt her feathers being ruffled as the father haast's eagle descended towards her. Look up she saw that Jack was being delivered to her. Perfect, now was Abby's chance to save her brother.

But when she tried to jump, she found that she couldn't. Her feet seemed glued to the floor of the nest. And as she looked up at Jack again, her mouth (or rather, hooked beak), started to open wide. With sick horror, Abby now truly realised why she had been turned into a haast's eaglet. Not so that she could save her brother, but so she could eat him!

"No, no, I won't eat him!" screamed Abby. "You can't make me!"

But just as she finished that sentence, her beak opened wide once again, and when she tried to close it again, she couldn't. She could only watch in horror as the father eagle lowered Jack-his face a mask of sheer terror-into her beak. Jack opened his mouth and cried like a baby. Abby closed her eyes as she felt him entering her mouth. She felt sick, this was unfair, this was disgusting, this was...

* * * * * *

Abby woke with a start. She was back home, in bed. Connor lay snoring beside her. Quickly she examined herself, she had skin, not feathers. Her feet were not scaly and thankfully, she was no longer fat.

One thing that was still there from the dream however, was the sound of a baby crying, Nick was hungry. Abby dragged herself out of bed and made her way towards the nursery.


	2. The Comfort of Family

Connor stirred awake as baby Nick's hungry cries came from the nursery. He was just about to get out of bed and feed him when he felt Abby drag herself out of bed. Clearly she was going to feed Nick instead. Soon, the baby's crying subsided and stopped. Connor closed his eyes and prepared to go back to sleep.

But then, just as he was starting to drop off, Connor heard another sound take the place of the baby's crying: the sound of sobbing.

Connor instantly got out of bed and headed for the nursery. As he entered it, he saw Abby sitting in a small chair. On one arm she was supporting baby Nick's head, in the other hand she was holding a bottle to the baby's lips. There was barely any light in the room, but even so, Connor could very clearly see the tears glistening off Abby's cheeks. As well as that he could hear her sobs.

"Hey Abs," he said gently as he entered the nursery and placed his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

For a few moments, Abby continued to sob, her tears dripping from her face and soaking Nick's pyjamas. Then she looked up at her husband.

"I had a bad dream, Connor" she said weakly. "Actually it was a nightmare to be precise. I dreamt that...I was in New Zealand, on that day!" She didn't need to say that she meant the day that Jack had died. "Only, I dreamt I was one of the eagle chicks, and...I had to eat Jack, my own brother, and I had to eat him!"

She started sobbing again. Nick reached up with one tiny arm and stroked his mother as if to comfort her. Connor meanwhile crouched down so that he was at eye level with Abby. Gently, he stroked her soft, tear stained cheek.

"Wow, Abby I mean that's just...wow that's bad."

"I know" sobbed Abby. "It was all my fault Connor. If I'd just told him the truth about the anomalies, none of that stuff would have happened. He wouldn't have gone into the future. Maybe he wouldn't have tried to catch all those creatures, and...he wouldn't have been eaten alive by those eagle chicks."

Connor wasn't too sure if Jack would not have tried to capture the creatures had Abby told him about anomalies, but now was not the time to tell Abby that. Instead, he took Abby's arm and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Maybe not, but when you think about it Abby, you couldn't tell him anyway. Lester would have thrown you off the team. And if that had happened then, we wouldn't have all of this, and we certainly wouldn't have him."

He pointed at Nick, now dozing off as he polished off the last of the bottle's contents. Abby sniffed and smiled at her son. Now that she thought about it, Connor was right. If she had told Jack about the anomalies and Lester had found out (which he almost certainly would have), she would definately have been fired. And she wouldn't have accompanied Connor and Danny in their chase for Helen. She wouldn't have slept with Connor in the tree, she wouldn't have become pregnant with Nick. And seeing as Connor had been living with Lester back then, they most likely wouldn't be married and living a life of happiness as a family. So in a way, it was thanks to the fact that she hadn't told Jack about the anomalies that she had all of this.

She sniffed and turned to Connor. There were still a few tears coming from her eyes.

"Thanks for that, Connor. But...I still feel that it was kind of my fault that Jack was, you know...eaten."

"No Abby" said Connor gently. "It was not your fault, none of it."

He held a tissue up to her face and wiped the last of her tears away.

"Now come on, let's go back to bed and forget about this whole dream. Hmmm?"

"Yes Connor, you're right." said Abby.

She cradled Nick in her arms and carried him over to the cot. Gently, she placed him in it and covered him with a blanket with dinosaurs on it. Connor came over to the cot and stroked Nick's hair as the baby sucked his thumb. Abby did the same thing. Then she turned to Connor and they shared a comforting kiss.

As they climbed back into bed two minutes later, Connor knew that this would not be the last time Abby had thoughts about Jack's death. But he did know that every time she had one, he would be there for her. Him and Nick and Rex, they would all be there for her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If you are unhappy with Primeval's cancellation, you may be pleased to know that ITV might be reconsidering their decision. Apparently all of those fans dissing them off for it is becoming quite overwhelming. In order to make this possibility a reality, we need to continue to sign those petitions. **

**If you want proof of these claims, or want to know where you can find such petitions then get in contact with either me or with xcookiemonster94x. Please sign the petitions, and maybe we can make the possibility of Primeval's return a reality.**


End file.
